


Our Guanlin

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, child!guanlin, child!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Guanlin still can't talk and it's worrying Minhyun so Jisung proposed something.





	Our Guanlin

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

 

Jisung wanted to laugh at Minhyun's face while the latter shove him a bag, pillow and his son Guanlin. His handsome face looks so worried.

Three days ago, they were talking about how jealous Minhyun is whenever he hear Daehwi chatter because his youngest doesn't talk yet and somehow, the conversation lead to Jinyoung's school event will clash with Seongwu's important presentation at work so no one will look after their kid.

Jisung proposed to take care of the kid for the day. Maybe his chatterbox of a family can affect Guanlin to speak. Though, he already told Minhyun kids have their own pace and it wasn't really the first time for Minhyun to have a child who doesn't talk much. Jinyoung started talking when he was almost two, as Jisung can remember. But Guanlin is already passed that age so he can understand how worried Minhyun is.

"Be a good boy, okay?" Minhyun told his son after crouching down to meet his son's eyes.

He left his older son, Jinyoung, to Seongwu so he could take Guanlin to Jisung's apartment personally without his older son making fuss saying he wanted to stay at his uncle Jisung's place.

Guanlin knotted his forehead and pouts his little lips to his dad.

"I'm gonna take hyung to school so be a good boy and wait for me, okay?" Minhyun said to his son like he have some kind of telepathic powers that he's able to understand his son without words.

The little kid silently walked to his father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before holding on to Jisung's hand. Jisung laughed at the blatant sadness on Minhyun's face.

Jisung shook his head. "Go now, or Jinyoung will get late."

"Be a good boy."

"Yah! Seriously, Hwang Minhyun, you should tell that to my kids." Jisung laughed before shooing him away. The younger just walked dejectedly and wave to his son before riding the lift.

"I love you, Guanlin-a!" he shouted before the elevator door close.

The kid giggled before throwing a flying kiss to his dad. Jisung just let Guanlin stood in front of the elevator to maybe calm himself that his parents aren't with them today. After a while, he felt the little kid tug his hand with a gummy smile on his face.

"Let's go to Woojin hyung." Guanlin nods and they both walked to Jisung's apartment with his little steps. When Jisung was punching their code, he can already hear shuffling from inside.

" _Gaaaaaaanwiiiiiiin_!!!" Daehwi squealed when the door opened and he saw the little kid holding on to his papa's hand before attacking him with a big hug.

Jisung just scratched his head to his son's enthusiastic welcome and wished no casualties for today.

 

 

  
It was almost lunch and Daniel was helping out by cooking them food. His husband is taking a forced leave today since he's been taking overtime at work these past two weeks even during weekends. Jisung knows Daniel is the type to says yes to everything so he called Daniel's boss, also Jisung's friend from college, and shouted at him. Daniel didn't know he's friends with the boss and his husband was just happy to take the two days leave given to him.

The kids are in the playroom with Jisung, he's the designated ring for today. The kids are playing basketball and Jisung was surprised with the competitiveness, not with his kids since the two are always competing with everything, but with Guanlin.

Well he doesn't talk but Jisung can hear a constant ' _uhns_ ' and ' _ohs_ ' accompanied with his pitchy laughter, Daehwi called them dolphins.

His youngest shoot the ball he's holding on Jisung's circled arms. "Daehwi five!" his son shouted like he knows how to count.

"It's three." Jisung corrected.

" _Thwee_!" he kid parroted.

Guanlin lift is hand up showing his three fingers at Jisung. "Oh. Like that. That's three." Jisung said surprised. "Guanlinie knows how to count already?" Jisung pats his head.

"Me too!" Daehwi shouted and threw the ball to his hyung and started counting. "One, two, _fow_ , five..."

"Three. You forgot three." Woojin said snickering on the side.

"Papa!"

"It's one, two, three four, five. Come on, give papa a hug so we will read that counting book again later." Daehwi obliged and threw himself to his father to give him a hug.

"Papaaaaaa!" Daniel shouted from the kitchen.

Jisung rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?" he shouted back before putting down Daehwi and go to the kitchen himself.

"Where's the colander— oh there it is." Daniel said when Jisung already handed him the colander. "Let me be."

"Let you be? Then why do I have to tell you where is where?"

Daniel giggled and gave Jisung a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Yah!" Jisung just pinched Daniel's side before helping a bit. The younger didn't bother stopping him since it's almost lunch and the kids need to eat.

"No rice?" Woojin asked while looking at the spaghetti his father cooked.

Jisung already knew it will happen so he cooked rice beforehand.

"How about Daehwi?" Daniel asked.

"This!" the little kid pointed at the noodles while climbing up his chair.

Daniel finally smiled. "As expected of our Daehwi." he pinched his son's cheek before carrying Guanlin to another chair.

"How about Guanlin? What do you like? This or this one?" Jisung asked pointing at the noodles and the bowl of rice he's holding.

Guanlin stared the the food on the table. ". _..is_." he said, almost whispering the word, pointing at the rice.

Daniel and Jisung was surprised with the kid's answer and looked at each other. "Oh, right. His dad cooked him something and put it in the lunchbox." Jisung gets the bag Guanlin was holding earlier and pulled out a yellow box with a chick print on the cover. Minhyun said Seongwu cooked it for Guanlin.

"Daehwi eat noodles in box too!"

"Which color?"

" _Gween_!"

"We don't have a green lunchbox. We only have black." Daniel said teasing Woojin wondering how their eldest will react.

Woojin looked at his dad with a gaped mouth, unbelieving his dad's words, but then nonchalantly went back to his food. "Okay. You can borrow it."

"Eeeey, so cool." Jisung and Daniel said in chorus gaining a smirk from their son.

 

 

 

Finally the kids are taking a nap and both Jisung and Daniel flopped themselves on the couch. Daniel gestured the older to sit beside him and the older just looked at him with a scrunched face. He giggled. "Still okay?"

"Yeah. Barely." Jisung stretched his neck.

Daniel scoots to Jisung's side and gave the latter a hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Jisung spoke. "Hey... How does your kids have the both energy to talk and play at the same time?" he asked out of the blue. Not that he didn't have a clue on how and why. Instead of answering the question, Daniel took Jisung's hand, curling his fingers aside from his index finger and points at both of them using his hand.

Jisung groaned and hugged the younger back. Daniel lie on the couch, grabbing his husband on top of him. Lying right there staring into their ceiling, him playing with Jisung's hair, feeling the silence while Jisung puts his head on Daniel's chest listening to his husband's heartbeat.

They stayed like that for minutes when Jisung heard a faint little voice. He furrowed his forehead and grabs his phone checking the time. It's been an hour since the kids fell asleep.

"Did you hear something?" he asked Daniel and thinks he's just hearing things since his sons are always calling him.

Daniel stopped playing with his now messy hair before looking around. "Nothing."

"Shh!" Jisung sat down first and looked around and there goes the sound again. He stood up and peek at the playroom, where the kids are taking a nap, only to find his sons are the only ones left in the room.

Daniel looked at him and mouthed _what_ before Jisung dashed to the front door. He saw a little kid sitting down, holding his nap pillow with tears falling from his eyes. "... _addy_." he cried while looking at the door.

Jisung sat in front of the kid, wipes his eyes and smiled patting his head. "Our Guanlinie miss his daddy?" The little kid's sobbing stops and nods at him with lips quivering. Jisung stretched his arms to the kid. "Come on, let's call daddy on the phone."

He wiped Guanlin's eyes and nose before Jisung carried him to the couch and they sat beside Daniel. "Let's call daddy..." Jisung stopped. Right, Minhyun's kids call them both _daddy_. "Which daddy should we call?"

Jisung thinks Guanlin knows how phones work since he really stopped crying when he saw Jisung holding the phone. " _Owu_..." the kid replied after a while.

"Then let's call Seongwu..." Jisung wanted to ask why he chose Seongwu when it's obvious that he's calling out for Minhyun earlier but Guanlin's words are still limited so he chose not to.

"Why Seongwu?" Daniel asked before taking the kid and make him sat on his lap.

" _Gu boy_."

Jisung immediately giggled on the answer. He's so cute.

"What did he say?" Daniel asked.

"He said he's a good boy." he answered giggling to his husband. "Minhyun told him to be a good boy before leaving." he quickly says when he saw Seongwu answered his video call.

"Yes, hyung? Is there a problem with Guanlin?" Seongwu said after saying hello.

"There's nothing. Daniel said you can have a half day." Jisung said after reading his husband's lips.

Seongwu sighed. "They won't let me. I told them earlier that I want to take a half day since the presentation went well..." Jisung turned the camera to his son in case his decision could change. "Our Guanlinie! Did you eat well? Did you miss daddy?" the kid on Daniel's lap nods and smiled at his father.

"Seongwu, we called bacause your son has something to say." Jisung said, camera still on Guanlin. "Come on, say 'I love you'."

" _Av... yu_." Guanlin said timidly and buried his face on Daniel's chest.

Seongwu's eyes grew wider and then, he suddenly cried. The call ended and Guanlin was a bit happier than he is earlier.

" _Ganwin_?" Daehwi went out of the room, rubbing his eyes and smiles upon seeing Guanlin. "Borrow daddy?" he asked giggling before climbing to Daniel.

"Papa... Can I go to the playground?" Woojin followed from the playroom.

"It's starting..." Daniel said laughing at him and he just rolled his eyes at him.

"Let's eat snack first, okay?"

 

 

  
Seongwu arrived an hour after their call. He said he was crying the whole time after the call that his boss pitied him without knowing the reason and sent him home early.

Guanlin still playing with Daehwi when he came, never ending basketball, and didn't noticed his dad standing by the door. Seongwu just watch his son happily screaming and playing with Daehwi.

" _Ganwin_ two!" Daehwi said after Guanlin shoots the ball.

His son's brows knitted then wiped his nose messily with his arm. " _Ti_!" he shouted back at Daehwi and showing his three little fingers at him,

Seongwu was once again surprised. He never heard Guanlin spoke, earlier was a first, but now he's correcting someone with numbers.

He stepped back from the door. "Hyung, I'm gonna cry. Minhyun's gonna cry. I'm..."

"You're a drama king." Jisung said before calling out the kids. Guanlin face brightened ten times and screamed excitedly after seeing his dad. He spread his arms out to his dad silently asking him to carry.

Seongwu was about to pick him up when Jisung stopped him. "Ask him what to say."

"What do you say?" he asked his child.

" _Pwees_?" Guanlin immediately answered jumping up and down.

They stayed until Minhyun and Jinyoung arrived and they learned a little bit more shocking fact.

"Guanlin always speak when we play together." Jinyoung said nonchalantly as he inhale some spaghetti.

Minhyun gaped at his eldest.

Jinyoung looked at his dad sideways. "Look, Guanlin-a, count."

" _An, tu, ti, fol, fav, sic, ven, eyy, nan, ten_!" Guanlin said fastly like someone was chasing him. Daehwi clapped promptly after hearing someone finished counting.

"See?" he sneered at his dad after proving his point.

Jisung laughed hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your comments and suggestions down below or on my cc!


End file.
